


wake up

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, Intercrural Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: This morning is no different. Yohan wakes up and sees Seungyoun slotted in between his thighs. His legs are thrown over the older’s shoulders as he mouths at his thighs, leaving barely there marks that Yohan wishes wouldn’t fade so easily, marks that Yohan will idly run his fingers over later on in the shower.





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm Back with yet another fic! i hope you enjoy uwu 
> 
> ALSO: this contains somnophilia in some parts so if you don't like somnophilia, even if it's consensual then Don't Read please!! keep yourselves away from what you don't like!! stay Safe

Yohan is a deep sleeper.

It’s not even in the sense that it’s difficult to wake him up. He’s a deep sleeper in a sense that once he’s hit with sleepiness, he can fall asleep anywhere, anytime. He can’t be disturbed or be woken up unless it’s intentionally done. Usually an alarm or a firm shake will do the trick.

Since they’ve started living together after months of dating, the task of waking Yohan up has fallen on Seungyoun. Voluntarily, of course. He likes taking care of his younger boyfriend, loves the privilege of getting to watch and hug and kiss him while he sleeps. He’s even taken a few photos from when Yohan looked absolutely adorable while deep in slumber. The newest one has been his wallpaper and lockscreen for about a month now.

Seungyoun also gets to squish Yohan’s face without receiving complaints, gets to be the first to greet him once he has blinked the sleepiness away. He gets to see Yohan stretch cutely and make incoherent noises while Seungyoun tries to get him out of bed.

The best part is that a sleepy Yohan is a very clingy Yohan. Seungyoun counts it as one of his rewards for doing his boyfriend duties when Yohan wraps his limbs around him and presses kisses on his cheek until Seungyoun relents and cuddles him to sleep. He can’t be blamed, Yohan is adorable and Seungyoun is too weak to refuse him.

Though perhaps it’s this exact reason as to why it’s becoming more of a challenge for Seungyoun to wake Yohan up. Both of them have been tired from work recently, especially Yohan with his undergrad thesis still in progress. Seungyoun does as much as he can for him: helping him look for references, going over his drafts before he submits them to his adviser. There are still times when Yohan feels like he needs a break, and he resorts to fitting himself in Seungyoun’s arms or on his lap. Seungyoun gladly lets him, holding the younger boy until he feels rejuvenated enough to continue his work.

But of course, when Yohan’s washed over with fatigue, it’s hard to wake him up. Now, this is where Seungyoun’s little problem lies.

It goes something like this: Seungyoun will attempt to wake his boyfriend up, Yohan will stir, possibly with a whine before moving to a more comfortable position and going back to sleep. Seungyoun will then try to wake him up again, a little louder, a little more firm this time, but to no avail. Sometimes, Yohan wakes up after the seventh or eighth attempt. Most of the time, Yohan whines and makes grabby hands at Seungyoun until the older gives up and moves close enough for Yohan to wrap himself around him, leaving him no choice but to go back to sleep.

It doesn’t take long for Seungyoun to learn that Yohan wakes up the quickest when he kisses him. Yohan has always been responsive to his touches, pliant under his hands.

He kisses Yohan one morning, not the quick peck he always presses onto his lips when he finds the younger cute. He kisses Yohan fully, even slipping his tongue past his lips, not minding at all the morning breath they both have. They’re way past that. He kisses him deeply, mostly out of his own neediness, because Yohan is downright irresistible. That, and Seungyoun can’t really help it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss touching his boyfriend.

He’s only a little surprised when Yohan wakes up not long after, eyes lidded as he kisses back involuntarily, naturally. He hums against Seungyoun’s lips, wrapping his arms around him to bring him closer, shifting so the older is comfortably on top of him.

Yohan is wide awake when Seungyoun pulls away. Awake enough to pull him back in and slot their lips together once more, hands already tugging at his own pajamas in an eagerness to take them off.

This goes on for weeks, Yohan waking up to Seungyoun pressing kisses all over his face, his jaw, his neck. He wakes up letting out breathy moans as Seungyoun circles his tongue around one of his nipples, closing his mouth around it and sucking, biting. Yohan has even woken up to Seungyoun palming and mouthing at his clothed cock, watching for his reaction once he’s gained enough coherence to process what’s happening. He’s not complaining. In fact, he hopes Seungyoun would do more.

This morning is no different. Yohan wakes up and sees Seungyoun slotted in between his thighs. His legs are thrown over the older’s shoulders as he mouths at his thighs, leaving barely there marks that Yohan wishes wouldn’t fade so easily, marks that Yohan will idly run his fingers over later on in the shower.

“Good morning, baby,” Seungyoun purrs, looking like the sun as he smiles at Yohan. His lips are wet and shiny with his own spit as he leans down to peck Yohan’s lips softly.

“Mm. G’morning, hyung,” Yohan greets back, voice still laced with sleep. He’s pretty sure he has morning breath, but Seungyoun doesn’t seem to care at all, never has. Instead he lets Yohan circle his arms around his neck to bring him down for another kiss.

His hand slips under Yohan’s pajama shirt, fingers splaying over the skin, rubbing over the warmth before travelling up to his chest, thumb brushing slightly over his nipple. Yohan groans against his lips and wiggles a bit, sensitive. But his actions only cause Seungyoun’s erection to press right against his ass. A moan escapes him, unconsciously pushing back onto it, grinding against the older. Seungyoun’s breath stutters and he bites Yohan’s lips as a small warning, but he shifts until their crotches meet and rolls his hips nonetheless, earning delicious noises from the boy below him.

They don’t bother to undress, too lazy, too needy to do anything else but keep their lips and their bodies pressed together, hands touching whatever they can, reaching anywhere their position allows them.

Yohan comes with a choked moan of Seungyoun’s name, body growing taut as he does. He’s whimpering from sensitivity when Seungyoun keeps going, frantically grinding against his spent cock until he climaxes as well, burying his face in Yohan’s neck as he moans.

It’s not that Yohan is complaining. He’s practically living out a fantasy–being woken up with sex. But Seungyoun isn’t the type to do things without a reason, even when he’s horny. It makes the younger wonder what had brought this on. The only answer he could think of was that Seungyoun was feeling lonely.

That didn’t sit well with Yohan.

Was he not paying his boyfriend enough attention? He’s been so busy with his job as a teaching assistant and his thesis manuscripts lately, perhaps he had been unconsciously neglecting the older boy. Yohan thinks about the last time they spent time with each other without the nuisance of work. The last time they spent time together leisurely. He figures it’s been too long.

Yohan frowns at his drafts. He feels sorry for Seungyoun, he’ll make it up to him. But he’s already so close to finishing the final parts of his manuscript. His adviser has been constantly pressuring him about it. And Yohan gets it. He wants to be worry-free for the rest of the semester, too. There are only two months left. Just two months. Yohan has his finals to think about, too. He even has three exercises due next week, has one major paper due in three days. Not to mention the amount of tests he has to check for the professor he's working for.

He sighs, leaning back on his chair. He’s been cooped up the the library for about three hours now. Two of his professors had cancelled classes for the whole week and he didn’t want to waste that time. But Yohan has only typed a total amount of 300 words for his major paper and added a total of 10 to his manuscript within that period of time. He’s not going to get anything done today, not when he’s too stressed about everything that’s going on right now. Especially when he’s starting to worry about Seungyoun. He has to do something about that first.

So, Yohan shuts his laptop down and gathers his things to head home.

“Hey, babe. You’re home early–” Yohan doesn’t let Seungyoun finish, hastily pressing their mouths together. By instinct, Seungyoun catches him, arms coming around his waist to hold him steady as Yohan insistently kisses him. He reciprocates the kiss quickly, lips parting to let Yohan’s tongue in.

Yohan reaches up to thread his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair and tugs softly. Seungyoun adjusts his hold on him: one hand travelling down to his ass, the other settling on his nape.

They’re both breathless when Yohan breaks the kiss. His lips tingle and his skin heats up when his eyes fix on the way Seungyoun’s hair is mussed and how his lips are swollen and slick with saliva, heaving as he looks at Yohan.

“What was that for?” he says, already trying to pull Yohan towards him again.

The younger leans up, lips brushing against Seungyoun’s as he mumbles, “I missed you.”

“Baby,” Seungyoun coos, and Yohan flushes realizing just then how needy he had sounded. “You’ve been busy, I understand that. I’ve missed you, too.” He kisses Yohan’s cheek softly before wrapping his arms around the younger tightly. “Is everything okay?”

Of course, Seungyoun would still be thinking about him. Yohan rests his chin over his shoulder and nods. He hears Seungyoun let out a little surprised noise when he kisses the side of his neck.

“Are you okay, hyung?” He asks instead, continuing to kiss Seungyoun’s neck. The older squeezes him in his arms.

“Of course I am.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Yohan pulls back, just to look at Seungyoun’s face. He’s smiling. He’s always smiling, Yohan thinks to himself. He doesn’t resist the urge to cup Seungyoun’s face in his hands, giggling a bit when the older’s eyebrows rise up curiously.

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” Yohan asks slowly, still thinking about how to bring it up. Seungyoun nods tentatively, like he’s not sure what his answer would lead to. “And you know that I love you, right?”

“Yohan, what are you–” He shushes him softly before speaking again.

“I trust you, hyung.”

“Okay?” Seungyoun says, now looking at him weirdly. As if Yohan has grown another head. “Are you trying to bribe me into buying you beef? I already promised you I would after you submit your thesis, didn’t I?”

Yohan shakes his head. “It’s not about that.”

He really doesn’t know how to open bring the topic into their conversation. There are no longer boundaries between them, but Yohan only realizes how weird it sounds to talk to your boyfriend about sex without any pretense. Even more so when you’re trying to propose something that isn’t exactly normal in the first place.

“Yohan.” Seungyoun’s eyes are full of concern, soft, loving. He puts his hands over where Yohan’s are on his face and takes one of them to his lips, kissing the skin tenderly. “Is there anything wrong? Something you can’t tell me?”

That’s what I’m supposed to be asking, Yohan thinks. He shakes his head again and bites his lip, taking a deep breath as he prepares himself to say his next words. It’s better to be straightforward, he figures. Seungyoun will only worry more if he tries to speak in riddles.

“I know you’ve been lonely, hyung. I practically ignore you most of the time these days,” Yohan says as he intertwines his and Seungyoun’s fingers.

The older looks stunned, and he starts shaking his head, “no, no, babe. We spend a lot of time together, don’t we?”

“You mean those times when I’m doing school work while you watch Netflix beside me?” Seungyoun pouts, and Yohan wants to kiss it away. But he’s not done talking yet. “You have needs, hyung. We both do. And I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you the past weeks.”

“Baby, I told you it’s fine. I’m fine.” Seungyoun squeezes his hand, and this time Yohan is the one who pouts. “But okay, I’ll humour you. What were you trying to say?”

“I was trying to say,” Yohan’s voice rises with his growing shyness, “that you can do whatever you want with me. Whenever.”

Seungyoun’s eyes widen and Yohan thinks the blush on his cheeks suit him well. His boyfriend is almost never shy. It’s nice to see sometimes. That’s probably what spurs him on to continue:

“Even when I’m asleep.”

“Yohan!” Seungyoun squeaks. “Babe. Baby. Please don’t say things like that.” He’s blushing fully now, down to his neck. “I’m not going to bother you just because I’m horny.”

Now that really doesn’t make much sense. “Then why–” Yohan cuts himself off, cheeks flushing with what he was about to say. Seungyoun raises an eyebrow and urges for him to continue. “Then why have you been, you know,” he mumbles, flushing even deeper, “the past days?”

It’s embarrassing. Yohan can’t even say it. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring it up after all. But it’s too late now.

Then Seungyoun starts laughing, and Yohan isn’t impressed. He’s in the middle of an internal crisis, ready to say “nevermind!” He wants to retreat into their bedroom and hide for a few hours until he forgets about this stupidity. It’s not helping that his boyfriend thinks that this is all hilarious.

Yohan whines quietly when Seungyoun pecks him right on the mouth, still smiling brightly. “Okay, baby. You got me,” he whispers against Yohan’s lips. They both sigh when Seungyoun kisses him, lips moving over his softly. Yohan quickly returns it, craning his neck to press further against Seungyoun. The older slides his thigh between Yohan’s legs, rubbing against his crotch gently and eliciting a delicious drawn out moan from him.

God, Yohan really missed Seungyoun.

His boyfriend is so fucking cute. This is all that’s been in Seungyoun’s mind during their conversation earlier. It’s all that’s on his mind right now, as he grips Yohan’s waist tight and pulls him back, groaning when he feels the way the younger’s thighs tense and shake around his cock.

“Flex your thighs more, baby,” Seungyoun grits out, groaning when Yohan obeys with a soft whimper. “Fuck. Yeah, that’s it.”

Seungyoun can feel Yohan trembling, struggling to keep himself upright. It makes Seungyoun thrust between his legs even harder. His little noises, too, fuck. He could fuck Yohan all day.

He feels bad for lying, for not telling Yohan he was only looking for ways to wake him up quickly. But he didn’t want to subject his boyfriend to the embarrassment of assuming incorrectly. Yohan would avoid talking to him for days and hole himself up in their room. It wasn’t a complete lie, anyway. Seungyoun truly did miss his Yohan.

Yohan gasps when Seungyoun starts fucking his thighs shallowly, reducing his pace to a slow rhythmic one, hand leaving his waist to rub his thumb against his rim. It quickly morphs into a moan as Seungyoun dribbles lube between his cheeks, dipping the finger in slightly. Just enough for Yohan to jerk and try push back against it. He does it a few more times, not forgetting to smack Yohan’s thighs lightly when the younger starts slumping forward onto the bed, thighs spreading apart.

Soon, Seungyoun is fucking Yohan’s thighs earnestly again, with his thumb hooked inside Yohan’s ass, thrusting the digit in and out at the same pace as best he can. Yohan’s a mess under him, whining and moaning for Seungyoun. His forehead is pressed against his forearms and he’s letting out garbled versions of Seungyoun’s name, begging and pleading incoherently. He’s probably drooling into the sheets, too.

“Can you turn over for me, Yohan?” He asks, voice sweet. He watches amusedly as Yohan falls to his side, panting heavily. He already looks so fucked out, already struggling to move his body. Seungyoun coats his fingers with lube as waits for Yohan to lay on his back, smiling at the younger when he notices the way Yohan eyes the movement.

Seungyoun presses his fingers tentatively against Yohan’s hole, watching him lift his hips to try and get the digits inside of him. He places a kiss on the base of his throat as he pushes a finger past his rim, feeling the moan that rips from Yohan’s throat vibrate through him. Seungyoun takes the younger’s cock in his free hand and gives it a few gentle tugs, stroking it as he inserts another finger. He lets Yohan bring him down for a kiss, drinking in his boyfriend’s moans. It’s not long before he’s pushing in a third digit. Seungyoun is doing his best to prep him as fast as he can, scissoring his fingers and pushing them in deep. He can sense that Yohan is getting impatient. Seungyoun can tell by the way Yohan is unable to stay still, reaching for him again and trying to grind against the fingers fucking into him.

He eases in a fourth finger just to tease him, to test his limits. Yohan whines and Seungyoun can see the tears welling in his eyes. He leans forward to kiss him, still fucking Yohan steadily with his fingers.

“Hyung, please.” Yohan looks at him with wide eyes, and he looks like a puppy asking for treats. Seungyoun has to resist cooing. “I’m ready. Please. I need you.”

By the time Seungyoun has slipped on a condom and slowly pushing into his hole, Yohan’s a panting mess. He moans for Seungyoun to go faster, to start fucking him already, whining when Seungyoun doesn’t listen, taking his time to thrust in and out shallowly before pushing in deeper.

“Look at you. I’ve barely got my cock in but you’re already like this,” Seungyoun murmurs, coming down to mouth at Yohan’s neck, leaving a hickey he’ll be trying to hide with turtlenecks for days. The thought spurs Seungyoun to leave a few more.

Yohan cries out when Seungyoun finally bottoms out in one fluid motion, feeling Yohan’s ass plush against his hips. He’s shaking, babbling, “yes, yes, hyung. More, please. Fuck me.”

Seungyoun relents, picking up a steady pace, starting out with slow, but forceful thrusts. Yohan keeps pleading for more, and Seungyoun figures it really has been so long since they’ve had the chance to actually take their time with sex. He’s forgotten how awfully needy his boyfriend can be, how demanding he is when Seungyoun doesn’t give him what he wants right away. Though, Seungyoun can’t really say anything about it. He’s just as bad.

“You’re so spoiled,” Seungyoun breathes, fucking into Yohan faster. Yohan only whimpers in response, legs trembling on either side of Seungyoun’s hips. He tries snaking a hand towards his cock, but Seungyoun catches him, grabbing both of his wrists tightly and pinning him to the bed, using his grip as leverage to thrust into him harder.

Yohan’s moaning wantonly, writhing against the sheets and wriggling in Seungyoun’s hold. He keeps calling out for Seungyoun, begging for who knows what. Seungyoun is already giving him what he wants. He’s drooling, too, from having his mouth open as he lets out obscene noises that only feeds Seungyoun’s arousal.

“God, you’re such a mess.” He lets go of one of Yohan’s wrists to wipe at the trail of saliva at the side of his face before pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. Yohan swirls his tongue and closes his lips around them eagerly, humming around the digits as he sucks on them. “So dirty.”

Yoha whines at this, mouth falling open again. Seungyoun takes his fingers out of Yohan’s mouth, leaning forward to kiss him instead, drowning out both his and Yohan’s moans. His hips piston forward repeatedly, and he finally has enough mercy on Yohan, slipping a hand in between them to fist his cock.

“Hyung,” Yohan gasps, hands flying up to grip Seungyoun’s arms. “Gonna come–”

“Go ahead, baby,” Seungyoun pants against his lips, fucking into him impossibly harder. Yohan whimpers out his name and Seungyoun keeps pumping his dick even as he feels his hot semen spurt out, painting his hand and both their torsos.

Yohan clenches tightly around him, causing Seungyoun to let out a choked moan, pushing in deep as he fills the condom. He lets himself fall on top of Yohan, breathing in his scent as he catches his breath. Yohan giggles, squirming underneath him with a “it tickles, hyung.” Seungyoun only kisses him, smiling against his lips.

They stay like that for a while, giggling and kissing each other until Yohn yawns, and Seungyoun tells him to sleep. Yohan whines for him not to go but Seungyoun kisses his forehead and walks to throw away the tied up condom.

“Ew,” he teases when he comes back to bed and Yohan immediately attaches himself to him. He cringes but Yohan ignores him, snuggling closer and nudging at Seungyoun’s arm. The older gets the hint and moves to wrap his arms around Yohan as well.

Seungyoun wakes up a few hours later, and the first thing that registers in his mind is how gross they are, but he doesn’t want to get out of bed yet. That would mean he would have to let go of Yohan, who’s still sleeping soundly.

The next thing he notices is that Yohan’s thigh is right in between his legs. It’s not a big deal, really. His thigh is also slotted between Yohan’s. There’s no problem at all. Except for the fact that he can feel Yohan’s dick against his skin, hot and hard. Seungyoun tries backing away a bit, but Yohan grumbles, scooting closer until he’s in Seungyoun’s arms again. The older has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning, because the movement causes Yohan’s thigh to brush against his dick.

You can do whatever you want with me. Even when I’m asleep.

The words suddenly echo in Seungyoun’s mind. He’s tempted, very much so. Yohan had given him permission. He was right there, too, hard and pressed against him. He was already affecting Seungyoun, too. His skin was tingling, growing hot as he felt Yohan’s breath on his bare skin. It would be so easy to just touch him, the way he had been doing the past few days. But all those times Seungyoun had waited until Yohan woke up before actually doing anything.

But Yohan had given him permission, he repeats to himself.

A little wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Yohan wakes up with a moan. And a heavy weight on top of him. He can feel someone’s breath fanning on his skin, can feel lips brushing against the side of his face. A moan rips from him again and he bucks his hips unconsciously. He can hear Seungyoun groaning and panting heavily and it finally sinks in him.

“You’re so dirty, hyung,” Yohan murmurs, smiling lazily. His breath hitches when Seungyoun cants his hips forward forcefully, his cock reaching deeper inside of him. “I was sleeping, you know?”

Seungyoun laughs airily, bracing himself on his arms and leaning to capture Yohan’s lips with his own. His pace reduces to a slow one, just rolling his hips and watching Yohan throw his head back into the pillows and moan loudly.

“I could stop if you want?” Seungyoun says playfully, kissing Yohan’s cheek, then his jaw, then lowering to add to the marks he had left on him hours ago. Yohan hooks his legs around Seungyoun’s waist and locks his ankles, pushing him closer to him and causing the older to thrust forward into him harder.

“Don’t even think about it,” Yohan says, his arms circling his neck. He turns his head to allow Seungyoun more access to his neck. He feels Seungyoun’s smile on his skin.

Seungyoun fucks him in a quick, frantic pace, barely pulling out. It has Yohan trembling and letting high-pitched moans out. He’s still quite sensitive from before, but he can take it. He’ll take anything Seungyoun gives him.

Seungyoun pulls out when he’s close, hastily jerking himself off until he’s coming all over Yohan’s chest and tummy, adding to the dried mess already there. He thrusts back into Yohan and it makes him cry out, feeling Seungyoun thrust into him hard as the older rides out his orgasm. It pushes him over the edge as well, twitching and panting as he comes.

“Good morning,” Seungyoun grins, carefully pulling out of him, earning a soft whimper from Yohan.

“Kiss,” Yohan mumbles tiredly. Seungyoun snorts and says something under his breath. Something close to “needy” but he kisses him anyway.

Yeah, Yohan could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> @atsuwdz on twt


End file.
